Spawn's Romance
by the invader teen14
Summary: Angela Baker has been recruited by Dr. Duck-Head for his empire! But when she meets Spawn, things start to make her go crazy for the HellSpawn, can this romance work? I own nothing except Duck-Head and the Cy-bots.


Invader Teen14 presents…

Spawn's romance

* * *

The surgery for her gender reassignment went well and now she was a new person…Who still loved to murder people.

Angela baker was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital as she waited for the news on whether or not she would need medicine for the next few weeks, she looked around to see a mother and her daughter with a cast on her arm, a man with a scar on his that had been stitched and a man reading a magazine.

"Well hello there" Angela looked up from her magazine to see a man about her age with a red jacket with white stripes and buttons on it, black pants with shoes attached to them with lots of laces and a pair of goggles on his head, his face had a pointed nose and a large mustache and his eyes were blue.

"Can I help you?" Angela asked.

"Are you Angela Baker?" the man asked.

"Yes" Angela replied.

"I am here to give you the news" the man said "allow to introduce myself though, I am Dr. Mark Cybernik, I am here to give you this" he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Angela who took it and examined it "be sure to pick up the prescription for the next week, be sure to take one pill after lunch".

"Yes, thank you" Angela said as she got up and shook the doctor's hand before leaving.

"No, thank you" Mark said as he smiled wickedly and walked away.

* * *

The nightmare…

It happened again…

Angela woke up with jolt and sat up straight in her bed, sweat was running down her face and tears coming down even faster, the nightmare that she had for the last two weeks happened again and it was always the same on.

She would be in a large metallic room as two figures closed in on her, the first figure was 7-ft tall with a green jacket, black shirt and pants and a hockey mask completely surrounding his face while it held up a machete.

The second figure was her size but its face was completely burnt, the figure wore a black and red striped shirt and black pants and a fedora on its head, on its right hand was a glove with claws on the five fingers.

It was seconds before they would strike her down and then she would wake up.

"It was only a dream Angela" she said to herself "it's just the same dream as last time" she suddenly felt heavy breathing on her neck, fear quickly conquered her and she slowly turned to the left to see a man wearing a white mask shaped like a man's face, Angela screamed and huge wave of lights made her cover her eyes.

"Well, well, well! Look who's awake!" Angela looked up to see the same doctor she saw two weeks ago in a floating machine shaped like a duck's head.

"Cybernik?" Angela asked.

"Better known as Dr. Duck-Head!" Cybernik said "Michael, it was so nice of you to bring my newest soldier!"

"Soldier?" Angela asked, Michael suddenly pressed a knife to her neck.

"Do not question the doctor" Michael roughly said, Angela nodded.

"Michael, let her live" Duck-Head said, Michael nodded and the knife went down but still pressed itself against her neck.

"W…Why did you bring me here?" Angela asked Duck-Head.

"It is a simple explanation really!" Duck-Head said "you see, a few weeks ago, I was busy looking up opinions for my army of evil when I found out about you! I read about your killing techniques and your tricks and I decided to have you as my greatest soldier!" the floating machine floated down to the ground and Duck-Head jumped out of it and walked towards her, extending his arm and opening his hand for Angela to shake it, Duck-head smiled wickedly "do we have a deal? You work for me?" he asked, Angela looked at his open hand for a few seconds before shaking it.

"Deal, I'll work for you" Angela said.

"Wonderful! Now get your sleep and prepare for training in the morning!" Duck-Head said as he ended the handshake and walked away "Michael! Take her to her room and let her rest!"

"Yes sir" Michael said as he grabbed her hand and led her out of the room, the serial killer looked back at Duck-Head as he turned his head to her and smiled evilly.

"Have a goodnight's rest Angela!" Duck-Head said, Angela nodded and followed Michael down a large hallway.

"So…How are you?" Angela asked Michael, he didn't answer and only opened a door and led Angela inside, she looked around to see a bright pink room with a large fluffy bed and a nightstand with a lamp on it next to the bed, a large dresser was in the middle of the room and a closet was opened to reveal an array of clothes and shoes. Angela was speechless but was somehow happy to see that Duck-Head may actually care about her.

"Sleep well Angela" Michael said as he left the room and shut the door, Angela only nodded and continued to look at her room before squealing in delight.

"Hey shut it! Some villains are trying to sleep!" a cranky voice shouted from behind the walls, Angela only shrugged and jumped into bed.

"I think I'm going to like here" Angela said to herself and fell asleep.

* * *

Angela walked down the hallway of the large building while scouting for the kitchen, if this building had a kitchen that is.

"Hello there Angela!" Angela turned around to see Duck-Head in a red robe and slippers with bunny ears "I trust you have slept well?"

"Yes, I have" Angela said.

"And I see that you are looking for the kitchen?" Duck-Head asked.

"Yes, do you know where it is?" Angela asked.

"Indeed! Follow me!" Duck-Head said as he turned around and walked the opposite direction with Angela following "if I do remember from my studies, you have an impressive kill record for over one week during your stay at a summer camp, am I right?"

"Yes" Angela replied.

"My, my, I must say that is impressive" Duck-Head said "and I believe that your special techniques gave you the advantage?"

"Yes sir" Angela said.

"Do you believe your techniques could try to ambush a werewolf?" Duck-Head asked.

"Wait, did you say werewolf?" Angela asked, becoming very confused yet somehow she was starting to think that this doctor was insane.

"Yes, werewolf" Duck-Head said "you see, my main nemesis is Thriller the werewolf and he has always defeated my soldiers but with you around, that pesky fleabag will think twice about taking on me!"

"Sir, with all do respect, you are starting to sound insane" Angela said, the doctor didn't answer but only stopped at a door and opened it to reveal a large kitchen with a fridge, oven, sink, dozens of cabinets and a large table in the middle, a counter that stretched across the room and a mixer and cooking supplies in a jar stood on it alone.

"Feel free to make whatever you may like" Duck-Head said as he walked away, Angela entered the room and observed it.

"Okay, let's see what we got" she said as he walked to the fridge and opened it to see assorted expensive food "hmm, looks a little strange".

"Then try the cereal, we have it you know" a voice said, Angela looked up to see a man wearing a red uniform and commanders hat.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am M. Bison, Duck-Head's second in command" M. Bison said "I am the general of the Shadoloo region and the commander of Duck-Head's armed forces" Angela nodded and closed the fridge door, she only glanced at M. Bison before walking to the cabinet and opened it up.

"Hey, I have a question" Angela said.

"And what might that be?" M. Bison asked.

"How I haven't seen anyone else? Is there any other soldiers?" Angela asked.

"Yes, there are more of us" M. Bison said "we are lucky that there are others like us, others that want revenge".

"Revenge? Revenge against what?" Angela asked.

"Against the Thriller" M. Bison said "he has humiliated and defeated all of us".

"But I was never defeated by this Thriller" Angela said "I barely even know what this "Thriller" is!"

"You shall know soon enough" M. Bison said before turning around and walking out of the room, leaving Angela with more questions than answers.

"Attention all soldiers! Report to the main room immediately!" Duck-Head's voice boomed throughout the speakers, Angela walked out of the room soon after.

* * *

Angela opened the door to the main room to see almost thousands of robots shaped like Duck-Head himself while human and inhuman creatures were scattered around the room as well, she cautiously walked into the room before taking a seat on a lone bench.

"Is this seat taken?" a rough voice asked, Angela looked up to see a man wearing a green trench coat and jeans while a hockey mask rested on his face, in his hands was a machete, Angela recognized this man instantly.

This was one of the two men from her nightmare…

"I'm not going to ask again, is this seat taken?" the man asked, Angela shook her head very nervously "thank you" he said and sat next to her, Angela became very scared when this man sat next to her when he suddenly turned his face to her "what's wrong?"

"N-N-N-N-Nothing" Angela said.

"Greetings all my villainous friends!" Angela turned her attention to see Duck-Head at a podium "you all are wondering why I called you here".

"Not really!" a robot shouted.

"Shut up! Listen to me!" Duck-Head demanded "I have called you all here because I have tracked a chaos stone within Camp Rolling Hills! I need three volunteers to bring me the chaos stone and destroy anyone who wants it!" there were many shouts on who wanted the job but Duck-Head quickly yelled "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" the room soon silenced after that "thank you, now I have chosen who will go since all of you shouting your names was a bad idea".

"Sorry your destructiveness!" a robot shouted.

"Now then, the three volunteers shall be Jason Voorhees, Shao Kahn and our newest soldier, Angela Baker!" Duck-Head shouted, many cheers were held around the room while Shao Kahn walked up next to Duck-Head, Jason got up and held out his hand for Angela.

"Come on, the doctor has ordered for us to do the job" Jason said, Angela nervously grabbed his hand and followed the undead killer to the podium.

"My soldiers, you have been given a great honor" Duck-Head said "Shao Kahn, Jason, go and search for the chaos stone while you, Angela, will distract the campers and counselors and make sure they do not find the chaos stone!"

"Yes sir" Jason said.

"It will be done, lord Cybernik" Shao Kahn said.

"Yes sir" Angela said.

"Excellent! Now, go to the Duck-Carrier and prepare for takeoff!" Duck-Head said, the three villainous soldiers nodded and walked down the podium and walked out of the room while the cy-bots and villains cheered for the three "go get that chaos stone and victory will be ours!" Duck-Head shouted before the doors shut, Angela soon felt a wave of happiness go through her mind and body.

"Okay, so did anyone else felt a little freaked out by what Duck-Head said?" Angela asked Shao Kahn and Jason, Jason didn't answer but only wiped his machete and swished it around a bit, Shao Kahn also didn't answer but only cracked his knuckles "okay…Guys?" she asked but no reply, the three stopped at a massive door, Shao Kahn walked up to an intercom next to the door.

"Let us in" Shao Kahn said.

"Alright, keep your pants on please" a voice replied, the massive door suddenly opened to reveal something that made Angela's jaw drop.

Inside was an enormous room that held thousands of ships shaped like sea and lake monsters and in the middle of the room was a massive ship with the Duck-Head Empire logo in the middle, hundreds of cy-bots were busy cleaning the ships and making sure that they were ready for flight.

"Morning Kahn, the ships are ready" a cy-bot wearing a workers hat said as he walked alongside the three "location is locked and the cy-bot army is ready".

"We will not need the cy-bot army" Shao Kahn said "it is only a three person job".

"Really? Okay" the cy-bot said "okay everyone! You heard the guy! No need for the cy-bot army!" there were many groans but everyone hushed soon after, Shao Kahn led Jason and Angela up the steps to the massive ship, Angela soon marveled of the inside of the ship with all its wonders and weaponry.

"Feel free to look around, it will a 5-hour flight to camp rolling hills" Shao Kahn said.

"Thank you!" Angela said as she looked around and grabbed a few weapons.

"Let us discuss the plan" Shao Kahn said as he took a seat "me and Jason shall look around the forest while you-"

"Don't worry, I know the plan" Angela said as she swished a sword around "hey, can I use this?"

"Um…Okay?" Shao Kahn said, Angela squealed in delight and continued to swish the sword around, slicing off a cy-bots head in the process.

"Ow" the cy-bot said.

* * *

The outside of the forest remained quiet and peaceful with no signs of disturbance at all, the ground suddenly began to be blown by extreme force and the massive ship landed, the doors to the ship opened and Angela, Shao Kahn and Jason walked out.

"Okay, we'll search for the stone and you head to the camp" Jason said to Angela, the woman nodded and three parted ways.

"Something tells me that this week is going to be interesting" Angela said to herself, she continued to trek along the forest until she came to a small camp 20ft from her, she smiled and walked to the camp "bingo" she said to herself.

* * *

All went according to plan during the week, although none of the campers had took notice of finding a chaos stone, Angela killed them off after drugs, drinking, etc., as well as the counselors, And only one was left, the poor girl was running down the road from the camp until a car started to pull up to her, relieved, the girl ran to the car and banged on the window.

"Help me! Help me please!" she pleaded, the window rolled down and…

"Howdy camper!" Angela happily said, the girl suddenly became shocked and screamed with terror "bet you didn't see me coming? Did you?" the girl only ran away and screamed, Angela opened the door to the car and began to chase the girl.

"Leave me alone!" she pleaded but Angela continued to chase her until…

"Stop right there mortal!" the girl stopped and panted with fear, Angela didn't say anything but she recognized the voice that had spoken, Shao Kahn walked out of the foliage and stood before the girl, the poor girl became even more ridden with fear "release the chaos stone".

"Shao Kahn? She doesn't have the chaos stone" Angela said, Shao Kahn only sighed and grabbed the girl by the neck.

"Release the chaos stone now!" Shao Kahn demanded, the girl only nodded and grabbed a red stone from her pocket and handed it to Shao Kahn "thank you" he said before releasing the girl "now go!" the girl nodded and ran away as fast as she could.

"What was that?" Angela asked.

"Do not worry, she will tell no one" Shao Kahn said, there was sudden rustling in the foliage and Jason walked out with his machete in his hand.

"Do we have the chaos stone?" he asked.

"Yes we do" Angela said as she crossed her arms "Shao Kahn has it".

"Lord Cybernik shall be pleased" Shao Kahn said "once we get all twelve chaos stones, we shall-"

"Vampire kick!" a voice shouted and Shao Kahn was hit in the face by the foot of a vampire known as Marceline, Angela suddenly grabbed her knife from her pocket and tried to stab Marceline but a black and red hedgehog known as Shadow appeared in front of her and hit her in the face.

"Mph, worth it" Shadow said and he raised his arms, a wave of chaos spears came soaring towards her and Angela ducked out of the way.

"Hey! Why don't I get someone to fight?" Jason asked.

"Don't worry, we've saved the best for last" Shadow said "Spawn! Go!"

"With pleasure!" a chilling voice said, Jason was immediately attacked by a unseen force and sent flying into the sky, Angela watched her ally disappear into the night sky before turning to the unseen force.

Standing 5-6ft tall was a man covered in a black suit with a skull on the chest and a red cape that had been torn with holes, his entire face was engulfed in the black suit and only his non-pupil eyes were visible.

"Say goodnight" the man said as his suit grew Tendrils from his back and grabbed Angela by the arms, the woman struggled to break free but the man's tendrils held onto her tightly.

"Release her!" Shao Kahn demanded as he ran towards the man, Shadow and Marceline jumped in front of Shao Kahn and hit him so hard, that the force of the impact sent him flying into the air, Angela only watched in fear as the three turned their gaze to her.

"Please…Let me go" she cried, the man's mask drew back to reveal an African-American man's face with some stubble and a stubby nose.

"Why should we?" the man known as Spawn asked her "you have killed innocent people".

"Please, just let me go" she pleaded, Spawn only replied with a slap to the face and everything went dark for her.

* * *

Angela started to stir as she tried to wake up, she suddenly felt something soft and rubbed her hand across the object.

It was a bed.

Angela opened her eyes to see she was in a room, it was a fairly big room with only the bed and a desk, at the front of the room was a door, she got out of bed and walked towards the door slowly, reaching out for the knob, Angela turned it and opened the door to see a brighten hallway.

"Listen here, we can't let her die!" a chilling voice said.

"But she's a danger to people everywhere!" another voice said, this one sounded rough.

"Plus, she'll murder you the first chance she'll get!" a teenage girl's voice said.

"Look here, I can keep an eye on her and make sure she won't do so" the chilling voice said, there were a few mummers until the rough voice spoke up.

"Fine, you can keep an eye on her" the rough voice said "but don't let her escape".

"It shall be done" the chilling voice said, Angela poked her head from the side of the hallway to see Spawn, Shadow and Marceline in a small living room, Shadow nodded and walked towards the front door before opening it and walking out of the room, Marceline soon followed.

"Just keep on eye on her" Shadow said, Spawn walked towards the door and closed it.

"Yeah whatever, stupid hedgehog" Spawn said as he looked at the door, Angela cautiously took a step and Spawn coughed, she took another step forward and Spawn spoke up "I see you're awake Angela" she quickly took a step back before turned to her, his face was completely covered in a black mask.

"Who are you?" Angela asked.

"I am Spawn" Spawn said as he walked towards her "and I assume you are Angele Baker?" Angela nodded "well, you're quite the little killer aren't you?"

"Y-You don't know that" Angela said.

"I know that indeed" Spawn said as he walked towards her, Angela backed away while bumping into a desk and she stood back as Spawn walked towards her closer until he towered over her, his hot breath breathing down on her and his empty eyes staring into hers, fear quickly took over her mind and body as her heart and brain froze in the mid-state, Spawn narrowed his eyes at her and chuckled "I must say, I like it".

"What?" Angela asked, full of disbelieve.

"I said, I like it" Spawn said as he backed up and crossed his arms "I like a woman who kills" Angela blushed and smiled nervously "I'm guessing your name is Angela Baker?"

"Yes" Angela said "I think you already knew that when you said I was awake".

"Yeah, not much of person with remembering stuff that wouldn't matter to me" Spawn said "I have to say, you and I aren't so different".

"Why? Angela asked.

"We both kill people as our job" Spawn said "only you kill campers and counselors and I kill demons and criminals" he walked over to his couch and sat down, patting his hand down for her to sit next to him, Angela walked over to the couch and sat down "you may be beginning to wonder why you're here".

"Yes, why did you and your friends kidnap me?" Angela asked.

"You have been recruited for G.U.N." Spawn said.

"G.U.N?" Angela asked.

"Guarding units of nations" Spawn said "the commander was impressed with your creativity of weaponry and he was hoping you could teach his soldiers to do the same tactics".

"Wait, wait, wait" Angela said "an agency commander wants me to teach his soldiers how to use anything as a weapon?"

"Yes, that is correct" Spawn said "you sound like the perfect person for the job, what do say Angie?" he held out his hand for her to shake it, Angela just stared at his face for a few seconds, remembering her deal to Dr. Duck-Head and her being his new soldier.

"No, I'm already working" Angela said "Dr. Duck-Head is my boss and I would rather work for him than some other agency!" Spawn sighed and shook his head.

"Look Angie, you look like a nice girl and I really think you should take this offer" Spawn said "this a chance for you to turn your life around and become a better person, please Angela, you need to-"

"Listen here! I do not want to become a worker for G.U.N. and that is my choice!" Angela shouted as she got up "after what I been through during my week for Duck-Head and what happened in my past, I do not want to join your agency!" Spawn looked at her before getting up, towering over her and crossing his arms, the two stared down at each other for a few seconds, and Angela glared at him while Spawn continued to stare her down.

"I know how you feel" Spawn said.

"Feel? Fell about what?" Angela asked.

"Your past" Spawn said "I know how you feel about your past, being forced to dress up as a girl when you were really a boy made you feel like you never belonged to anyone".

"How…How do you know about my past?" Angela asked, full of shock.

"I have been around longer than you think" Spawn said "not only that, but after two years of electro-shock therapy and your surgery that made you entirely female, you thought you could live until Duck-Head hired you and you killed so many, innocent campers and counselors! Tell me what the hell was going through your head!" this time of his anger made Angela back up a little and try to hide her fear but Spawn stared her down.

"What are you?" she asked, completely scared.

"I am your worst nightmare" Spawn said as he walked up to her, he began to hold her by the wait, surprising her a bit, Angela looked to see his face was now calmer and gentler "and I am your biggest admirer" he leaned in towards her and pressed his lips up to hers, Angela's eyes widened as she tried to move back but Spawn kept his grip on her.

"Are you two done?" Spawn stopped kissing her and turned his attention to see Shadow leaning against the opened doorway, his arms crossed and his face angered.

"Shadow…You're back" Spawn said.

"I forgot my gun" he said as he walked past the two and grabbed a gun on the kitchen counter, he walked past the two again and out the door "I'll see you both later, make sure she joins the agency Spawn!"

"Will do" Spawn said as he walked towards the door and closed it "stupid hedgehog".

"Was that…"

"A talking hedgehog? Yes it was" Spawn said "he's one of the G.U.N agents" Spawn said as he walked towards her and smiled underneath his mask "now, where we?"

"Spawn, don't" Angela said "it won't work out".

"Trust me, it will" Spawn said as he walked towards her and placed his hands around her waist, the two stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes, their faces moving closer to each other's before finally sealing the gap between them, the two walked towards Spawn's bedroom door, Spawn opened it and the two walked inside before he closed it.

* * *

Angela woke up from a long nights sleep and sat up to see the demonic hero still asleep, Angela pulled the covers off of her and she got out of bed and grabbed her clothes on the floor, she carefully put them on and began her descent towards the door.

"Leaving so soon?" Angela looked back to see Spawn sitting up and crossing his arms, she smirked a bit and nodded.

"Sorry, but I have to" Angela said "Duck-Head's going to kill me if I don't get back to base".

"Why do you have to work for someone who's trying to rule the world?" Spawn asked "trust me, you won't last the week".

"I can last" Angela said as she walked towards him and sat down on the bed "I lasted through harder things".

"You mean the innocent deaths of campers and counselors you killed?" Spawn asked "I don't see how you lasted through that".

"I'm pretty hard core" Angela said as she licked her lips and moved closer towards Spawn 'but you're hard core too".

"I am what I am" Spawn said, the two gazed at each other's eyes for a few minutes before she pressed her lips up to his, the two continued to kiss for a few minutes before breaking away.

"God I love you" Angela said.

"Love you too" Spawn said "still thinking about joining G.U.N?" Angela thought about the question for a few seconds before shrugging.

"I guess I can get the opportunity to join your agency" Angela said "that is, if you let me stay".

"I can arrange that" Spawn said.

* * *

A year went by as Angela continued to stay with Spawn, officially becoming his girlfriend and becoming a G.U.N. agent, she began to fear that Duck-Head would find her and use his minions to kill her, but she never seen Duck-Head again or came face to face with doctor again. She had become friends with a few of the G.U.N. agents such as Shadow, Rouge, Omega and the commander, she would often go on missions with Spawn and Shadow and they would often find a chaos emerald or chaos stone, today was going to be a little different to her, the day where she would never forget, she and Spawn had been assigned to the mystic ruins with Shadow and Rouge to search for a chaos emerald and had gotten herself lost already.

"Shadow? Rouge? Anyone?" she asked as she walked through the damp foliage, she suddenly heard the sound of feet moving and she looked all around to see who it was "who's there?" the bushes rustle and she saw Big the cat walked out.

"Hi!" Big said happily as he waved at her, Angela waved back with an annoyed look on her face "have you seen Froggy?"

"No I have not seen your frog!" Angela said "go away!"

"Okay" Big said and walked away, Angela only sighed and continued to trek through the jungle, she would often hear moaning and movement behind her but she would dismiss it as Big, it wasn't until she got to a large tree where she saw it.

It was a machete…

"What the?" she examined the machete, it was brand new and completely cleaned, she grabbed it out of the tree and looked at it, she then looked around the jungle and chuckled nervously "okay guys, very funny" she suddenly heavy breathing from behind her, she slowly turned around to see a man with a burnt face, he wore a black and red striped shirt and black pants, on his head was a fedora and on his hand was a clawed glove.

"Hello there girly" the man said.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Duck-Head's second in command" the man said "I'm Freddy Krueger! The best villain that ever walked this earth!"

"W-what do you want?" she asked him as she backed away, she began to reach for her gun.

"Old Duck-Head's been looking for you" Freddy said "he's been worried sick!" Angela suddenly realized that her fear was now happening in real life, she reached for her gun and aimed it at Freddy and shot at him, only for the bullet to be grabbed by an unseen force.

"Naughty girl, you shouldn't be attacking your own teammates" the unseen force said, it suddenly manifestly physically in front of her, it was Shao Kahn.

"Shao Kahn?" she asked nervously as she began to back away further from the two, only to bump into someone, she slowly turned her head back to see Dr. Duck-Head smiling wickedly at her.

"Hello Angela!" he said as he raised a hammer and slammed it against her head and everything went black for her…

* * *

Angela woke up to see a swarm of cy-bots surrounding her and in front of her was Duck-Head, he was looking at her with an angered face.

"Duck-Head…" she growled.

"My, my, testy today aren't we?" Duck-Head said as he circled around her "you shouldn't have ran away from me, I always find my soldiers".

"I'm not your soldier anymore" Angela said.

"Oh yes, you still are" Duck-Head said "you made a deal with me and you cannot break it, not so nice to be on the other wave, now is it?" his face came closer to hers and smiled evilly, Angela only scowled her face at him and tried to bite his nose but he only slapped her on the face "you shouldn't attack me, you could regret it" he said.

"What do you want?" she angrily asked him.

"I want you for your last job for me" Duck-Head said "it's a special job, there's a chaos stone in the camp you were once assigned to and killed your victims, you must grab me the chaos stone and bring it to me".

"That's it?" Angela asked.

"Yes, and if you bring it to me, I shall grant you freedom" Duck-Head said "you can go back to G.U.N. and your loved one" Angela nodded and remembered Spawn, she was happy being with him and enjoyed him, Duck-Head held out his hand and she shook it.

"We have a deal" Angela said.

"Excellent!" Duck-Head said "next stop, Camp New Horizons!"

* * *

As the plan carried out, Angela went to her destination and succeeded in finding the chaos stone but the urge to kill teens and counselors roared inside her and she had to answer it, she had killed nearly everyone except two campers, one of which had stabbed her numerously, she was soon picked up by an ambulance and threatened to be killed…

Only for the two paramedics to be stabbed by her…

"Hey, what's going on back there?" the driver asked.

"Just taking care of business" Angela said before closing her eyes to rest and wait for the ambulance vehicle to stop.

"Hello Angie" she suddenly opened her eyes to see Spawn standing over her with a disappointed look on her face.

"Spawn…" she weakly said and smiled.

"You've been a bad girl" Spawn said before smirking "I like it".

"I know you do…" she said, once again weakly "you…I missed you…Spawn…."

"I missed you too" Spawn said as he knelled down beside her and placed his hand over her wounds, the wounds suddenly healed in front of Angela's eyes.

"Thanks, I needed that" Angela said as she sat up and smiled, she faced Spawn with her smile "I'm sorry for what I did to those people".

"Doesn't matter" Spawn said "I like it when you're in a killing spree".

"Thanks" she said as she hugged him, Spawn returned the hug.

"How's about we get out of here?" Spawn asked.

"I can't, I have to give this to Duck-Head" Angela said as she grabbed the red chaos stone from her pocket and showed it to him, Spawn gently took the stone from her hand and raised it in the air, it instantly disappeared "where…Where did it go?"

"To G.U.N." Spawn said "if Duck-Head attacks, then he's going to get it" Angela smiled at him and giggled before hugging him again.

"Is someone back there?" the driver asked.

"Just one of the paramedics" Angela said as she continued to look at Spawn "do you think you could get us home?"

'With pleasure" Spawn said as he hugged her, a bright light engulfed the two and disappeared a second later with the two gone.

* * *

Angela laid in bed as she read a magazine about serial killers, the door to room opened and she looked from her magazine to see Spawn.

"Hey sweetheart" Angela said.

"Hello dear" Spawn said as he walked towards the bed and sat down on it, Angela moved from her spot and sat next to Spawn, she saw a look of sadness on his face.

"What's wrong?" Angela asked.

"Nothing, everything's fine" Spawn said.

"Spawn, something's bugging you and I want to know" Angela said, Spawn faced her and nodded "now what's wrong?"

"A friend of mine died in combat today" Spawn said "his name was Clark Benson, he and I were friends since childhood and he died".

"Oh Spawn, I'm so sorry" Angela said as she hugged her boyfriend "will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine" Spawn said "I've never lost a soldier before and that soldier was my closest friend".

"It's okay, it'll be fine" Angela said as she moved back to her spot "besides, we need to start talking plans".

"Plans?" Spawn asked as he moved next to her.

"Yes, plans for something I want to ask you" Angela said as she smiled and chuckled "I know it's always the guys job to ask, but I thought I could do this".

"Do what?" Spawn asked.

"To ask you" Angela asked "Spawn, will you marry me?"

"Angela, we can't be talking about marriage so soon" Spawn said "we've been together a year and I nearly lost you in the paramedics car, I don't know if we can start talking about marriage".

"I know it may be too soon but I really thought this was a good time to ask you" Angela said "apart from the news of your friend that is" Spawn looked at his girlfriend for a few seconds before giving a smile under his mask.

"Angie, maybe it's not too soon to ask" Spawn said "if you want to get married, then yes, I will marry you".

"You will?" Angela asked.

"Yes, I will" Spawn said, Angela squealed with delight and kissed her boyfriend on the lips, Spawn clapped his hands and the lights went off….

* * *

Angela and Spawn stood face to face as they stood at the altar, G.U.N. agents and many cartoon heroes sat in their seats as Shadow (he has a license to wed) finally said the words.

"Then I pronounce you both, husband and wife" Shadow said "you may kiss the bride" Spawn was more than happy to do so and so was Angela, Angela jumped into Spawn's arms and pressed her lips up to his, everyone cheered for the two, in the row of seats was a man with black hair and a woman wearing a formal dress.

"Angela!" the man shouted, Angela turned her attention to see that the man was her cousin Ricky and her aunt Martha, Angela smiled and waved at them "congrats! Enjoy your future!" he shouted.

"Thanks Ricky!" Angela shouted back.

"Looks like you finally got a daughter, mom" Ricky said.

"Yes, it appears I do" Martha said, shocked to see her nephew was now a girl but also happy to see Angela married.

* * *

In a darkened room, Duck-Head walked over to a table where a darkened figure sat, he smiled evilly at the figure and sat down in front of her.

"So, I hear about what happened at camp Arawak the previous week" Duck-Head said "I must say, I am very impressed".

"Yes, well, I do have my ways" the figure said "my sibling could do it, so why couldn't I?" Duck-Head nodded at the girl and began to chuckle.

"Well, I have something that can improve your abilities of killing those that stand in your way" Duck-Head said as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a watch, he handed it to the figure and the figure took it with glee.

"Nice watch, what does it do?" Angela asked.

"It has the copied abilities of Mephiles, you can now be the most powerful being in the world" Duck-Head said as he snapped his fingers, light flooded the room and the figure sat up "go ahead and try it, Angela".

"Thank you doctor" Angela said.

"I can hardly believe you have survived the boating accident years ago" Duck-Head said "I learned that your brother was the only survivor, but I never figured that you survived" Angela nodded and pressed down on the watch, Angela immediately began to multiple in several different versions of herself.

"This is going to fun" Angela said "look out Peter, old sissy's back!" she instantly began to laugh evilly with Duck-head joining her.

* * *

The end?


End file.
